An electric-powered vehicle such as an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle and a fuel cell vehicle largely draws public attention as an eco-friendly vehicle. The electric-powered vehicle is equipped with an electric motor for generating traveling drive force, and a power storage device storing electric power to be supplied to the electric motor. The hybrid vehicle is a vehicle further equipped with an internal combustion engine as a power source, and the fuel cell vehicle is a vehicle equipped with a fuel cell as a DC power source.
With regard to the hybrid vehicle, there is a known vehicle having a power storage device equipped in the vehicle for driving the vehicle so as to be chargeable from a power source outside the vehicle. For example, a charging cord is connected to a power supply socket provided in a building or a charging cable is connected to a charging inlet so as to supply the electric power from the power source outside the vehicle to the power storage device. Hereinafter, the electric-powered vehicle having the power storage device equipped in the vehicle so as to be chargeable from the power source outside the vehicle is also called as a “plug-in vehicle”.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-244832 (PTL 1) discloses such a plug-in vehicle (an electric vehicle). In this vehicle, a wind-up type cord is used as a cord for charging a battery connectable to a power supply socket for household use. When a state of wind-up of the cord is determined and it is determined that the cord is wound up, charging of the battery via the cord is inhibited (refer to PTL 1).